


Falling from Grace

by Rinmaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, F/F, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Shapeshifting, Sicfic, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinmaru/pseuds/Rinmaru
Summary: This is the story of my Oc's. Rin, Dizen, and Zake. Two fallen Angel's, and what they thought was their wolf companion. Their odd time spent on earth. Come join us on their adventure of finding out how they came to fall, and the love that blooms.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing I realized was I was on something very hard... The second thing I realized was I could see something bright through my eye lids. I slowly opened my eyes to see a sun rising in the distance. I snap my eyes open and look around. Where am I, how did I get here, and what am I going to do. 

What is the last thing remember... Well better question what do I remember. That is easy I am Rintisku Moon. Average height light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and fair skinned. With white wings of course. 

I apparently was an angel, and I am obviously now a fallen. I am 17 in appearance though my true age I can never remember. Now back to the last thing I remember. 

(Flashback)

I was flying home to King; my wolf, and my brother Zake. 

Zake is my older sibling he is all I have in this world. He is about 6ft 2inches with black hair and striking green eyes. He is a guardian of the gate. I had been off doing my normal daily duties (a musician) which takes longer than his formal job, his non formal is homemaker; so he has always beat me home. 

As I neared our home I saw smoke and King was racing around the front yard. Knowing something was wrong I picked up my speed to get to the yard faster. 

King where is Zake. I called to the wolf who was still running like a mad man. He straightened up upon hearing me an ran over tugging on my sleeve. Take me too him I explained. 

As he pulled me toward the house. The flames were present through the window. How will we get in to him, I asked King. He smiled toward me. Then I heard his voice in my mind like always since we have a bonded connection. I'll protect you as we go through but I could not save him alone on this plain. Hold my collar and I can guide you too him, he said moving forward. This plain? What do you mean? I asked him. I'll explain everything later for now we must save Zake. 

He pulled me to the side of the house; where I spotted a window with no flames, and only minimal smoke. Here quickly now smash it open, he called out to me. I pulled my violin bow off my back, concentrating on it I could weld it as a weapon to smash the window. It shattered in all directions. That's it now let's hurry, he hoped on the window seal and into the house. I followed quickly returning to holding his collar. We kept low to the floor and moved room to room avoiding the flames as much as we could. 

Finally I saw my brothers shoes by the corner of our couch. I moved to him leaving king by the hallway door. There was no movement. Oh course I was panicking. King what do I do Zake isn't moving? Lift him over my shoulders, I will carry him out, he said to me from just behind me. I jumped a little not realizing he was so close. Do hurry Rin, we must get moving, the house will soon collapse from the strain. 

We finally crawled back out of the window with Zake in tow, still  
unsure if he was even alive. Then the rest is all shrouded in a black fog.

(End flashback)

I can't believe that is all I remember. Where is Zake and King why are they not here with me. What happened after we got out of our burning home? There is no way I'm still in heaven. I've been all over, and never have I ever seen a place like this there... How will I find the answers to my questions?

Well I can answer a few of your questions Rintisku. It's going to take some time for you to understand what has happened to us though. For starters though I need you to not be afraid when you turn around.  
I turn around, and all I see is a beautiful man with long Snow White hair and sharp blue eyes smiling at me from a crouched position.


	2. King

His long white hair had a silver tint to it in this light, and piercing amber eyes. I was still trying to process what he had said when I realized he was not wearing any clothes. This was why he was in this kneeling position. His hair flowed in a way that it covered him. 

Who are you? I asked once I could concentrate. You don't recognize me in this form I realize sorry about that; I can't seem to control my appearance here. He said with that same perfect smile. I know that smile, but I can't seem to place it.

You know me as King, but my real name is Dizen. I am a shape shifter. To you I appeared as a wolf which is were our connection and soon a bond began. Once he finished he looked up at me for approval. I mean what are you supposed to say to someone you thought was your loyal pet for so long.

Alright so say I believe you, then where are we, where is Zake, and what happened to us? I asked him. I mean I have so many questions, and I'm not even sure what I should be asking you first. 

I asked him these questions as my eyes began to water. Don't cry Rin we will figure this out I can promise you that. He said as he looked around. I believe we have ended up on earth. I'm not sure why, or where Zake is though something bad has happened. He looked grim as he finished this statement. What do you mean earth only fallen end up on earth. King, I mean Dizen do you not know how we got here, or how we can get home? I looked at him with my questions even more scared than I was upon awakening. 

Well I believe that who ever started the fire at our home some how pushed us off the vail to keep us quiet. I have some ideas as to how we might get back home, but we will have to do one of two things. Either we find a guardian angel or a arch angel to reopen the gate for us. 

Zake has to be here too so we need to look into all options of finding him as well. He said as he looked down at himself. I'm guessing that first we need to fine you some clothes though don't we. I said as I blushed. Yes that might be the first stop. There is one issue there we do not have any currency for this world. Dizen said as he thought of how we were going to follow through with our plan. 

Wait what do you mean how are we going to do that then? I asked him. Give me a moment, he said as he got really quiet. I noticed he was some what glowing as he did some form of inward concentration. 

I swear what he did I missed just from blinking. He now stood before me fully clothed in really nice jeans, a tight black shirt, and comfortable looking shoes. Alright we should have everything we need, he said pulling out a leather wallet full of paper currency.

You have a lot of explaining to do mister. I said looking at him in aww. Yes, I know I do but first lets go get you some more clothes; your angel attire will not blend in well in this plain. Dizen took my hand and we began making our way toward a very busy looking city...


	3. Here We Go. . .

This being all new to me was the words that I wanted to use. That is not how it is going though I feel like I have been doing this since the beginning of time. I stood out at first, but we stopped at a few shops, and Dizen took us to a coffee shop where I changed. I had never even seen jeans before on girls any way... 

They fit me really well I went with pale blues, grays even a few white pairs. Then the tops oh my Lordy at the possible tops we got so many and jackets since it's so much colder here... Than I'm used to at least. The last thing we are headed to do he tells me are shoes. I'm not sure why I need them well I guess not really I am bare foot. 

Rin quite stalling please we should go inside the store before people start to stare. Dizen said trying to pull me in the store. I just don't quit understand why I have to wear shoes they are just to constricting on my toes, I wined. It's simple people here wear shoes while out in public places it's customary, he said as he finally managed to get me to go in. Hi welcome to Souls the Plenty how my I help you? A sweet looking sales associate asked.

We need some opened toes flats and a nice pair of tennis shoes, Dizen explains to her, we also probably need her foot sized if possible. Oh yes, we can get all that done in a jiffy, she said pulling up a stool. Have a sit right here and put your foot in this fun contraption, she smiled. I have dainty little feet or at least that's what my brother always told me; I guess it would be nice to know how big they are, I said out load without realizing it. Well they are a size 7 1/2 if it makes you feel better they are smaller than mine, she giggles to me. Let's get some shoes on those feet of yours it must be painful waking out on those streets, she says patting my leg. We have all kinds in the things u described they are down this wall and the one behind this one. Please pick out what you like. She said as she went to help other customers. 

Alright you heard her Rin find two that you like, Dizen said as he sat down. I went up and down both areas finding a pair of sandles I thought would look okay on me, but tennis shoes that's a different ball game. I have never liked having to cover my feet... 

Finally I found some that didn't have a hole lot too them but were pretty in color purples and white. I showed them to Dizen who in turn made me try on both pairs and walk in the store to make sure they wouldn't hurt me feet. After this I told him that they were what I wanted. He said fine we paid and left the store. 

Are you hungry? Dizen asked as we walked on down the sidewalk. A little I assume it's about time for dinner should we stop to eat, and what about a place to stay? I asked him as we stopped at a corner before deciding which way to cross. Good first then I'll explain everything. Your not picky right? He stated then asked.

Oh course not that was Zake remember you weren't a very observant guardian then were you. I told him with a glint in my eye. I wasn't always around for your meals if you do not recall, I guess you weren't an observant owner. Dizen said with a laugh. Oh wow your right I never realized that until now. Well chose something already I'm hungry, and you my friend have some big blanks to fill in.


	4. A Different Side to Things.

Well let me start by explaining why I was in my wolf form around you and your brother. Dizen said after we had ordered our food. Yeah that's sounds like a good spot to start since for some reason in all of my memories of our existence in Heaven your were with us. I said back before taking a much needed drink of my soda. 

Yes that was done on purpose by my powers of manipulation. Sorry I never intended to hurt you or Zake in any way. I am a shifter meaning there are multiple forms that I can take to fit in to different environments, and the wolf was my cover to hide out and not be noticed. 

Your brother I meet first he save a big wolf and brought me home from their I just altered your memories and added myself in. I was safe for two years before my past started catching up with me. It's my fault Zake was hurt. I'm making it my task to find him an get you both home. You have my word I'm not worth much but my word is my law. 

Wait who is after you, why, and how did we end up here? I asked him more confused now than before. 

I am what is known as an intaker, I'm like a thief for hire I retrieve things sometimes people, I only do jobs with a purpose or for one. I made some people that hired me very angry when I failed to complete their task. 

I was on the run for a few months moving from form to form, shifting every few moons to keep them guessing. I was in my wolf form in your realm when they caught up and attacked me. Your brother stumbled up on the end of the fight. 

They ran off leaving me injured to a guardians mercy. Which he had from there you know the rest. They decided to get rid of all three of us. Setting your home on fired. They didn't realize that Zake was the only one home. I tried to shift and go in for him but I was stuck. Thankfully you came up when you did. Dizen finished his story and looked over at me with a sullen expression.

Alright that explains a lot of different things, but it does not cover why we are on this plain. What did you call it Earth? Nor where my brother went we we came here we landed together. Why didn't he land here too? 

Those are good questions. I would assume it was a heaven thing you and your brother were in danger there so it's defense mechanism sent you both and anyone near you to a different plain. Why we landed together but Zake is no where to be found I'm not so sure. May be it defaulted he to a place of medicine.

That would make since. At least I think it would. May be we should look into hospitals for burn victims. Dizen looked at me for approval on the idea as our food arrived. 

Yeah I think that sounds good now what about a place to stay we do need somewhere to sleep and I don't do outside very well. I said after I thanked our waiter. 

There is a nice hotel down the road from here. We will stay there tonight if we can't find your brother right away and need something more permanent I'll take care of it then. Let's eat then go get some rest we will start the search for Zake tomorrow. Dizen said as he dug in to his plate.

Alright sounds like a solid plan I don't really understand things here so; whatever you think will work best we do. I told him and followed suit eating my food.


	5. Burn Unit 052

(1 month later in New York City)  
Doctor has the patent in 052 woken yet? 

No, Mrs. Fox he is still unconscious; there is good news though he is stable and should make a full recovery. 

Now if he would just come too may be we could learn some information on who he is. 

The doctor answered as he flipped through the chart at the foot of the patients bed. I am so glad he is going to recover learning how he ended up in the ambulance parking dock is a question on all the staffs minds we even did some research there haven't been any fires in our area that would attribute to his wounds. Said Mrs. Fox with a puzzling look. 

All we can do is wait out the medication that he was put under for all the pain of his healing process. 

It's been a month since they found him and had him air lifted to our burn center. We are the best in our business. The doctor said with a look of pride. 

Who was it that took an interest in the lad I do know our bills here are not the cheapest with out insurance. Asked Mrs. Fox?

I'm am not at liberty to say all I really know myself is that whoever the boy is he caught the eye of someone high up. The doctor said as he put the chart back.

Keep an eye over him and call my pager if there are signs of him coming round, I'm off to finish my rounds. He said as he headed for the door. 

Good bye doctor I will do just that said Mrs. Fox as she waved the doctor off. You stay strong and wake up soon I bet there is someone out there missing you.


	6. 052 Waking Moment

(Dizen's POV)

We have been looking for Zake for month now we started with all local hospitals. Then began to branch out from there including clinics. I told here I'm went to follow up on some leads and made her stay behind to rest. She has been going none stop for days without sleep. 

There is a big burn clinic right here in New York. Why we hadn't already tried there I'm not really sure. That is were I am currently standing right outside the big building. I'm not sure what I will find once I go in but how it will change her life I'm sure will be apparent. 

(Normal POV)

Hello welcome to NYC Burn Center can I help you, a little lady at the desk asked? Yes, I'm looking for a friend his name is Zake. If a discription would help he has black hair and green eyes, Dizen said with a sad look. 

Hold on one moment please I will call up to the main nurses desk, she said and picked up a phone, you can wait over there I'll come get you once I know something.

(10 minutes later)

Excuse me sir, would you follow me please a doctor would like to speak with you, the lady from the desk asked. Yea sure if it will help me find my friend, Dizen said as he stood up to follow her. 

An elevator ride and three halls later, hello, my name is Dr. Ross I need to ask you a few questions. Okay Dr. Ross, I'm Dizen I'll answer whatever you need, but please tell me you can help me find my friend Zake. His sister really misses him. We have been looking for a month. 

I think I can Dizen, first what does he look like, any distinguishing features? Yes, he has black hair, green eyes, a tattoo of angel wings on his right shoulder, and a arch angel sword on his thigh. He also has a birth mark on his lower back that is similar to a shoe. It makes his sister laugh, Dizen stated off everything he could think of about Zake from memory hoping he didn't leave anything out. 

Alright follow me Dizen I think we can help each other out, Dr. Ross said as he headed down another hallway. 

(Room 052) 

I believe your friend is on the other side of that door, Dr. Ross said as he stopped in the middle of the hall and pointed to room 052.

Really oh man thank you so much Doc. I really hope your right Rin will be so happy if I finally found him, Dizen said shaking the doctors hand. Rin who is that may I ask, Dr. Ross asked? His sister Rintisku, I made her stay home and sleep, we have been searching without sleep for days, Dizen said. 

Oh I see please if it is your friend behind that door have her come as soon as possible it will be good for his recovery to hear familiar voices, Dr. Ross said with a smile. I will can I go in, Dizen asked? Yes, by all means it's been top priority to identify him, Dr. Ross said. 

(Dizen POV) 

As soon as I saw him laying on the bed I knew it was him, but attached to all that equipment was a bit freaky. It was a bit more than I was ready for. 

I felt the tears running down my face before I even realized I was crying. This was my fault. I sat next to his bed and took his hand. This was the guy that saved me now look where he was. I had to fix this and find a way to get them home. 

(Normal POV)

Where am I? 

Wah oh your awake awesome, I mean that's great, Dizen said.   
Your in the hospital I'm so glad your awake your sister will be so happy your okay, Dizen continued to babble.

Who are you? Zake asked looking confused. 

Oh yeah, I'm sorry you have never seen me like this you would remember me as King, I'm a shape shifter, you can call me Dizen.

Your sister is back at our apartment we have been looking for you for over a month now once your okay to leave the hospital I'll explain more, Dizen said as he squeezed Zakes hand. 

Zake looked at Dizen and smiled, when do I get to smoke?


	7. Leaving

Were is he?? Rintisku called coming in the hospital.

In here Rin calm down, he is awake and asking for you Dizen said with a smile. 

Really I was so scared that he was going to be in a comma or worse, Rin squealed hugging Dizen before going into the room. 

Zake I'm so glad that we found you I was so scared that you were gone... Rin said crawling into the chair by the bed putting her head in his lap. 

I've very much alive little Rina, Zake stated running his hands through her hair.. The doctors explained that I ended up in the ambulance parking lot at their ER. They can't explain it or, have they discovered where I acquired my wounds. All they will tell me is that someone paid the bills in full and I can leave when I feel ready. Zake said to the two of them with a confused look on his face. How did I get this wounds? They don't know but you should. Also where are we? Zake questioned needing the answers. 

Well the house was on fire you were inside we saved you, but something went wrong and King thinks something happened with his diminution device and it sent us here to earth. Rin explained what she knew to the best of her ability.

Are you kidding we are so far from home how the hell and when did our dog become a person that doesn't happen. Zake said voice a bit raised. 

Calm down Zake I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and my name is Dizen not King I was only in the form of the wolf not dog to protect myself. Dizen said through gritted teeth. I found a family I got to comfortable and now you too are paying for that I'm sorry. 

Sorry won't fix this you must be in some serious shit to cause something like this. Look at these scars I can't be a holly knight now this is deemed unworthy you should have learned that as long as you were with us. Zake stated rather cruelly. 

Zake what has gotten into you without him I would have never found you. Rin said.

Well without him you would have never lost me. Zake said putting his head in his hands. 

Are you alright Dizen asked moving closer to him. 

Yes just keep back I'll be fine it's just a lot to take in. I need a smoke and they won't let me get me out of here I can't stand hospitals.

I know I remember from mom and dad. I'll go check you out Dizen help him get ready so we can go. Rin said heading out to finish the paperwork. 

Zake please let me help. I am going to get you back home, give you the best life here one, or the other just let me help. Dizen states reaching forward. 

Fine but I know one thing I liked you better as a dog. Zake says letting Dizen help him. 

I was a wolf by the way and I slept my your side many a night to know that your nightmares are back. Why do you hide so much from her? 

Who from Rin? 

Yes she worries about you so much.

If she knew what I really did what our so called heaven has done she would never be the same. I protect her from that. If it means destroying me in the process so be it. Zake said to Dizen it's inevitable. You are in love with her aren't you? Zake asked Dizen.

.... No I am not she has eyes for another as do I. Dizen answered.

Who could have possibly caught her heart and I never noticed? Zake asked while leaning against a wall for support putting on his clothes.

It happened soon after arriving here, they meet when she went to get food one night across from our building. I only know that she is smitten cause she continues to meet her in secret. Dizen said with a smile. 

You mean the person she is meeting is female? Zake asked a tint to his checks. Dizen was unsure if it was from the knowledge that his sister was with another woman or working to hard on putting on his pants. Yes, the other is also female I felt she has known for sometime now that the only man she cares for is you and now me. Dizen said. 

Then who is it that you are smitten by as you say. 

Well that I am not at liberty to discuss. As I fell in love with him as a wolf so the man hasn't exactly followed suit. Dizen stated walking over to lend Zake a shoulder to lean against since the wall wasn't working out. 

Thank you I'm good now. Zake said fixing his shirt. 

Alright you two we are good to go home,..., did I interrupt something? Rin asked upon entering the room to see them both jump. 

No they said in unison. 

Alright then let's go home.


	8. A Month of Love

(Rintisku's Pov)

A month is a long time to be constantly going nonstop. We eat, sleep, and shower in short sections of time that we weren't looking for Zake. I had went to grab our dinner one night when I met her. I just knew she was something special.

I felt this zappy tingle in the back of my head that had my heart racing and my hands sweating. She was beautiful. She had flowing red hair with these pretty teal tips. Her eyes were the color of a shady afternoon sky. I ended up bumping into her during my distracted staring. This made her laugh. She had apparently noticed my staring and ran into me too.

I found out her name was Nala Yun. I believe she could be my some one special that I always told Zake I just didnt feel was in Heaven. He would always just look at me and tell me my person would come in time. 

After our sudden encounter I started meeting up with her and she would help me search for Zake. I explained that there had been an accident. We got separated then the hospital lost track of where he was sent. I wasnt ready to tell her the full truth just yet. She knew there was more to the story, but she didnt push for more. She just stayed by my side, and help all she could. 

We went on our first date today. It was so sweet and romantic. Nala took me to the pier. We walked and held hands across the sand. Then we ate at this tiny little cafe. She said a friend of hers owns it. It was so small and the people we nice too. After that I had my first kiss under the full moon before she walked me home. 

I haven't invited her over to spend the night at our new apartment yet... I do not want to make Dizen uncomfortable. He knows about Nala, but I'm not ready to fully tell him. I want to make sure we have Zake back before I go full on relationship with anyone. 

I do know I dont think I want to go back to Heaven. Nala is my heaven I dont need to go back to the real place any more. I'll take to Dizen about that at a later date too. It's not important now, but it will be at some point. 

We have been hitting up way more of the hospitals in the area. I think Dizen is getting more upset by our failed efforts. He will pace the apartment then just stand in front of the map we got with all the failed markers. I'm worried about his feeling for my brother. It seems he may feel for him more than he himself realizes. 

We have been on four dates now. I can officially say I'm in love. I always wondered how our parents really felt for one another. I think some times I hope it was a feeling like I feel now. I see her in my dreams and when she isnt with me I think of her. I yearn to have her by my side. I've slept over at her place. It isn't to far from ours which would explain our first meeting. Her place is a tiny little loft over a cafe she works in. I think that once I find Zake, and we have a long talk about everything that's happened. Then I'm going to tell him I plan to stay here and be with her. 

Dizen has asked that I stay home today. Said for me to rest and enjoy my day at home. He said that he had a spot that was here in New York that he wanted to go check out on a hunch. I was still concerned he seemed overly flustered when he left. I'm actually starting to worry about his health a bit.

He says I'm the one not sleeping, but truthfully it is him he varley even lays down let alone sleeps. It we do not find Zake soon I may have to force him to take a break to rest up some. I was so stressed about Dizen I called Nala and invited her to stay with me. She could tell I was stressed over the phone cause I swear she was here no sooner than I hung up the phone. 

She was holding me close when my phone rang. I didnt even look knowing it was Dizen probably with more bad news. What he said I wasnt expecting though. He had found Zake and he was okay. He was awake and talking. Confused, talking, but the most important was he was here so close, and we had missed him. 

Nala put me in her car and drove me over as quick as we could without causing trouble. Before we got there I realized I was in tears. She held my hand and let me cry until we pulled up. She hugged me close and whipped my tears. Then sweetly told me to go get my brother; she would wait for me. 

I love this girl so much more than I've ever known I could love another person other than my sibling. I smiled at her and whispered I love you. She looked a bit shocked for just a second then she giggled. Her eyes lit up and she said I love you too. Then I got a nice passionate kiss. She walked me to the door saying she would sit out in the waiting area. 

In I ran calling out to Dizen to tell me where he was. 052 I heard a lady tell me apparently they had been waiting for me. I could hear Dizen as he called out for me to calm down and come in that Zake was asking for me. I was so happy I was beyond words.


	9. A Puzzle Piece that doesn't Quit Fit.

(Zake's Pov)

I had felt his muscles tighten up when he had let me lean against him to get dressed. It was a surreal feeling knowing that this was the "wolf" that used to sleep next to me at night. He seemed anxious and slightly off.

After getting ready Rin came back in telling us we were good to go. Though they still made me sit in the wheelchair thing to go down. Even after my protest of I could walk something about policy. I'm not sure how well I'm going to do in this world. 

Dizen he says is his name not the "King" I grew accustomed to calling him. He still turns his head to me, if I call him the wrong name by mistake. Is it just my voice he is acknowledging maybe? 

He is the one that drove the vehicle to the place they have been calling home for the past month now almost two.

A smaller framed red head drives a car behind us. Rin decided to accompany her back to the apartment. I'm assuming this must be the one that Dizen was talking about my sister being smitten for.

I leaned my head back and watched Dizen out of the corner of my eye. He doesn't seem to be paying much attention to anything but his task of driving. I can tell he is extremely tired but refuses to acknowledge the fact. He must have made sure to take the brut of the task of finding me probably the stress and worry too. 

We pull into a building complex. This must be were their apartment is. It's nice well built buildings some are colored differently. Dizen gets out, comes around an opens my door. An says I figured your body still isnt at it's full strength will you let me help you to the house; offering out his had for me to take. 

Yeah that would probably be a good idea, but are you sure I'm a bit heavy and clumsy right now. An you look like a strong wind could blow you over. Dont be silly he laughs and puts my arm over his shoulders. We will make it fine. 

The girls pulled in on the other side of our vehicle. Rin hops out holding keys. Saying she will go unlock the door. I follow her with my eyes as she runs over to the light blue and dark brick building. There are three of this color ours seems to be the one numbered 42. 

Rin unlocked the door, walked in holding the door open as Dizen and I walked through. He helps me down the hall and Rin has already opened what looks to be the room they set up for me. 

It's been 6 hours since I came home from the hospital. They sent me with meds I'm not sure I want to use. I remembered bits and pieces from the hospital. The parts I do remember I know the meds made me feel off.

I dozed off not long ago just to bolt upright in a cold sweat just now. I'm not sure sleep will be easy for me. They haven't fully told me what happened yet so my memory is still hazy and the pieces of these puzzle in my head are just not going together. 

I want to know what happened. I want a cigarette. Smoking in heaven isnt against the rules they normally frown on it. Being a soldier keeps most people from really having a comment at all. 

Dizen said he would get the kind I like, but I haven't heard him since he told me to rest. Now I'm not sure if its worry I'm feeling or irritation. As I get up to go look around I realized it's pretty late. I must have slept longer than I originally thought. Maybe more than 6 hours have passed since we arrived back home.. 

I open a door to my closet they apparently thought ahead there are different sets of clothes, shoes, and other essentials. Pulling on some different clothes I drop the dirty stuff in the basket by my door and walk out into the hall. 

There are three doors in the hall other than mine. Rin has made a sign for hers in a swirly script. Then there is a nice sized bathroom in between our two. Next is the one kind of in a corner I would assume Dizen's room. I walk up to it an press my ear to the door. Before he had always just shown up when I awoke to nightmares. In his other form anyway he would then sleep hear my chest. Eventually I could relax and go back to asleep. 

I have never awoke from one without him there. I dont hear anything at first then I faintly hear something odd. Muffled like its behind another door. I wonder if this is a master bedroom with another bath?? I would figure he would have gave that kind of room to my sister. Unless she forced him into the bigger room. She was like that always one for the smaller space thinking of others first. 

I couldn't take the wait any longer my worry getting the better of my judgement. I tested to see if the door was unlocked. When the knob turned freely I went in. Noticing that I was correct it was a master with it's own bathroom. I went to the door that was closed there was light coming from underneath. This was also were the noise was coming from. 

I could also tell that something was wrong right away taking in the shape of the room on my way to the door. The bed was a mess. The blankets looked as if someone had fought to get out quick. I rushed to the door knowing if one was unlocked this one would be too. I opened the door and Dizen's state shocked me to the core.


	10. Sick

Zake what are you doing up? Dizen asked from his place on the bathroom floor. 

He was drenched in sweat, blood was running from his eyes just slightly. The smell of vomit was hanging in the air. Plus he was slightly shivering. 

What do you mean why am I up? Why haven't you called for someone? Dizen what happened, something you ate or how long have you been this sick? Zake asked grabbing a rag and running under some water before dropping down next to Dizen. He slowly began whipping off his face. 

Your burning up. How long has your fever been up? Zake asked placing the back of his palm to Dizen's head. 

I'm not sure went to bed after I left your room. Woke up maybe 30 minutes ago. I got tangled in the sheets almost threw up in the bed. Dizen stated leaning into Zake's hand. I'm not sure what's going on I don't even remember eating yesterday. I didn't have an appetite. Dizen said moving away from Zake to throw up into the toilet. 

Zake pulled is hair up and began rubbing his back. Feeling Dizen's body trembling under his palm. I think you pushed your body to far now you have come down with something. You said you didnt eat anything yesterday at all? Zake asked. 

Dizen stopped long enough to shake is head no then proceeded to throw up some more. Now nothing but stomach acid came forth followed by dry heaves. 

Zake wrapped his arm around Dizen and began messaging his abdomen. I know it hurts but this will help the muscles relax. He told Dizen when he tried to move away from his hand. 

Dizen finally lay limp. 

I'm going to sit you up and flush this okay. Zake said out load. Then pulled Dizen up, flushed the toilet and sat behind him. Dizens head leaned back against him. 

Would you like to go back to your bed? I'll bring a garbadge can. I think you should lay down an get some rest it will help more than laying in this bathroom floor. Zake said as he whipped Dizens face back off. 

Please, it's so cold in here. Dizen said still with his eyes closed.

Alright then Zake said as he stood up using the edge of the bath tube he was able to get Dizen up supporting his body weight against his own. They made their way back into the bed room. After laying him down, retrieving the garbadge can Zake tucked Dizen back under the covers. He the grabbed a second rag with some cool water to lay across Dizen's forhead. Now sleep I'll stay with you just to be safe okay. Zake said to him, but he could tell he was already asleep. 

The night brought more rounds of dry heaving, at some point more stomach acid. Zake had to retrieve his blankets and place Dizen's in the dirty clothes. Zake dozed off to more nightmares as the sun began to make its reappearance the next morning. He came completely awake to the soft knock on Dizen's door around 8. He got up and let his sister in once he heard her.

What happened last night she asked? Looking around the room.

I woke up last night and found him in the bathroom. Zake said changing the rag on Dizen's forhead again. His fever is still high, he has been out of it for hours, vomiting, he developed a cough not long ago, and I'm worried he has been hiding this longer than just yesterday. 

Are you sure he hasn't shown any of those signs the last few days other than just being tired. Rin said with a look of uter worry and concern. Why wouldn't he tell me. Now she was crying. 

I didnt want to worry you with still not having any news on Zake. Dizen said opening his blood shot eyes. Looking up at Zake and Rin. 

I didnt realized it was this bad I do apologize. Please I'll be fine just need time to rest is all. Dizen said closing his eyes laying his arm over his stomach. 

This isnt just sleep deprivation. Zake said taking Dizen's hand. Your fever has been up since I found you. It's not going down Dizen that means something is wrong your bleeding from your eyes. You need to hydrate. Zake said with pleading eyes.

You stayed with me all night even after I told you to go to bed... Dizen said looking sadly at Zake.

Of course I did. You needed me, were even calling me in your sleep. Zake said feeling his head. He felt Dizen lean into his hand again. 

Wait you were in here all night where did you sleep? Rin asked looking at her brother. 

I didnt much but when I did it was in the bed with him. It was easier plus he claimed down with me close by I figured it was the fever dreams. Zake said looking at his sister.

Well I'll run to the store and get him some meds I know we dont have anything here except the stuff they gave you at the hospital. I'll also grab some soup and other stuff you are right. Getting him hydrated is going to be important. Rin said as she turned around I'll get Nala to drive me. We will talk about everything once we get you better until then you both need to rest. She said as she walked out the door. 

I think she is angry you didnt wake her last night when you found me. Dizen said closing his eyes again. 

That or because I came into your room first after I woke up. Zake said. 

You should lay down and rest too. You did just get out of the hospital and spend the night taking care of a sick idiot. Dizen said patting the bed beside him. 

Yeah I think I'll go rest in my room. Zake said looking toward the door. 

Are you sure I dont mind, kind of enjoyed the company. Dizen said sounding a bit off. His voice seemed to go more silent before he finished the sentence. I'm sorry never mind I didn't realized I was making you uncomfortable. Dizen said instead. 

He rolled over pulling the covers over himself. He was still shivering I could see it, that or he was crying. I wasn't sure what was going on. He was so sick he should be sleeping now here I am making him cry. This person I have only ever known as a wolf is crying because I was what mean?? Zake's mind was racing.

I saved him as a wolf let him sleep in my bed. Needed him for comfort after nightmares I refused to tell my sister about. Then find out he had lied about who he was to hide. Why am I not angry I should be. Yet here I am worried because his fever wont break. I want to be near him I want him to hold me. Did my soul know he wasnt a wolf? 

The next thing Zake notices was he was under the cover pulling Dizen up against his chest. Feeling his over heated skin against his own. The trembling slowly stopped, but it took a bit longer for Dizen's labored breathing to finally even out. Zake wrapped his arms around him. He may not fully understand why he crawled into the bed with him, but he did know he would do what he could to figure it out once Dizen got better.


End file.
